This invention relates to a device for mounting a spool rotational alert spring in conjunction with providing drag pressure against the wall of the spool for spin-cast reels that incorporates serrations on a wall of the spool. Spin-cast type fishing reels of past and current technology, employ a front shield or cover over a line carrying spool, whereby rotation of the spool cannot be visibly detected. The spring member coacts with the serrations on the spool to provide an audible alarm, alerting the user that rotation of the spool is occurring and that line is being withdrawn from the spool. The spring type member is generally assembled with the deck plate, body, or formed rigidly with a drag adjusting plate or spool retainer. In these arrangements the spring member in allowing for variations in dimension between the deck plate and spool becomes unnecessarily complicated to manufacture, and is often damaged if the spool is reversely rotated, and generally cannot be used interchangeably with different reels. Different means have been disclosed in the prior art of mounting spring type members. These are exemplified in part in the disclosures of Young et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,896; Hull in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,746; Shackelford et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,914; and Kreft et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,115. While it is apparent that each of these examples of the prior art possess merit, none have addressed the problem that the present invention is expressly intended to solve. This applicant regrets that he is unable to provide examples of prior art which relate more directly to the subject matter of the present invention; however, a diligent search of the art has failed to reveal examples of the technology herein disclosed.